


League Of Jareds

by novemberrabbit



Series: Truth Or Consequences [2]
Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Discord: Broken Reality AU (My Hero Academia), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberrabbit/pseuds/novemberrabbit
Summary: The League Of Lunatics come face to face with a new, seemingly insurmountable wall that gets in the way of their villainous endeavours.
Series: Truth Or Consequences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	League Of Jareds

It was a quiet afternoon at the laundromat today and Cipher lounged around the old couch, yawning as she stretched her body.

She’d just woken up from her nap and looking around the room, noticed how everyone else seemed to have disappeared.

Huh. Had there been a fire alarm she’d missed?

Before Cipher could question this any further, the door to the laundromat burst open so violently, she automatically jumped up, thinking it was an enemy attack.

But instead of any heroes, rival villains or vigilantes – god, they really had too many enemies in this city – what emerged out of the open door was a disgruntled Fool covered in soot and ash, quickly followed by an apologetic looking Court, Terry who was completely drenched with an… unknown purple liquid that emanated some weird smell and finally Durple who carried the jar with Faerie.

Their small-sized leader looked even worse to wear than all the others, her body covered in scratches and a few patches of a concerning shade of blue forming on her light skin.

Fae on the other hand had completely covered his jar in fog, making it impossible to see him. Every few seconds Cipher could make out a few hysterical sounding noises that could either be crying or laughter originating from the jar.

Durple, different from the negative expressions of the others – ranging from dark and stormy (Terry and Court) to straight up murderous bloodlust (Fool) – sported an obviously fake cheerful smile and clapped her hands together.

“SO,” she said loudly, drawing the attention of the others to her, “this could have gone better!”

“ _You think?!”_ Terry proclaimed as she desperately tried to dry her dripping hair with a towel but whatever liquid this was, it stained the towel a bright purple while becoming incredibly sticky and gluing itself and Terry’s head to the cloth.

“ _My. Suit. Is. Ruined,”_ Fool gritted out as she continued to brush off the huge amount of soot from her clothes and Cipher spotted a few burnt holes in her jacket. “My mask is broken too, I’ve spent a fortune on this one!”

“I already said I’m sorry!” Court wore a small pout as he tried to avert his gaze from Fool’s accusing stare. “I lost my glasses! And the attacker _also_ wore a black suit, I confused you two!”

“You weren’t even supposed to be at that place – the plan had you stationed _on the other side of the building!”_

“What? I thought it said I had to wait until Terry gave me the signal to go over there!”

Terry – who had given up the fight to remove the towel from her hair – made an indignant sound. “Excuse me? I read the plan Fool handed out to us and it said _nothing_ about a signal I have to do! Also, _I am doused in this foreign substance_ and I’m starting to think it’s poisonous. All because _someone_ forgot to warn me beforehand.”

Durple’s smile twitched and she struggled to keep up her upbeat façade.

“Well, that’s because that s _omeone_ had been too busy trying to fend off _a whole armada of street cats who attacked me out of nowhere.”_

 _Ah,_ Cipher thought, who had in the meantime returned to the couch and watched on with a morbid fascination as the whole league bickered among themselves, _this explains Durple’s scratches._

No one seemed to have noticed her yet and her gut feeling told her, this was probably for the best. She definitely wanted to avoid being caught in the crossfire, especially since everyone seemed incredibly pissed right now.

“Well, Fae was there to treat you with First Aid, no? So what stopped you from messaging me on time?!”

“Fae’s _‘First Aid’_ ,” Durple made quotation marks in the air as she said these two words, “consisted of a cheap and shady thing called ‘Blood Controlling Spray’! He sprayed me full with this stuff and _now I have blue spots all over my body!_ Is it an allergic reaction? Was this just Fae’s plot to murder me? _I don’t know!”_

A loud tap came from the jar and Fae’s complaining voice rang out, muffled and pretty much unintelligible. It sounded like he was trying to defend himself though.

“ _If any of you just followed the plan, none of this would have happened!”_

 _“_ I was following the plan!”

“So was I-”

Cipher looked on and remembered how Hekate, during one of their visits, had jokingly said that none of them could read, based on how almost no one except Terry had actually finished their education in school.

Fool gave out a frustrating sigh as she took off her ruined mask and threw it on the counter. “Next time, read it more thoroughly.”

“You forgot we all have Jared as our middle name, Fool.” Durple deadpanned. “None of us ever learned how to read.”

“Except Terry,” Court piped up as he grasped after the bowl of snacks that was normally standing on the washing machine. Unfortunately, he still wasn’t wearing his glasses and instead grabbed a handful of the cursed purple m&ms. No one said anything, too busy arguing among themselves.

“Even worse. You guys at least have an excuse, Terry should have known better.”

“What?” Terry glared at Fool. “I said I finished school, this doesn’t mean I was any good in it! I’m as dumb as you guys are!”

“Are you honestly trying to defend yourself by arguing about your stupidity-“

“You’re damn right I am!“

“Uhm,” Cipher finally decided to speak up and shyly raised her hand as everyone abruptly turned around and spotted her sitting on the couch.

“Maybe next time, try to communicate the plan w _ithout_ writing it down?”

Everyone continued to stare at her and, for some reason, they all seemed to get gradually angrier as the silence stretched on.

Geez, it was just a suggestion, Cipher would argue it was a pretty good one even-

“ _Cipher where the fuck were you?”_

“Huh?” She blinked, confused at the question. “I was here, napping- “

“ _You were supposed to be there too, executing the plan!_ Because of your absence, we had even more problems during the fight!”

“Oh…”

This explained why everyone except her had been out. Cipher had almost felt a little offended at how they had excluded her from the mission. Turns out she’d been wrong.

She now dimly recalled how Durple had come to her a while ago, saying…. _something_.

Oops.

Now, everyone except Court – who had swallowed the handful of m&ms and was now laying still on the floor – seemed to concentrate their rage on her and Cipher glanced around nervously.

“Well… time for me to go to hibernation.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a poor soul who stumbled onto this without knowing what's going on, here you can find most fics published in this universe:
> 
> [other works](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=broken+reality+server+-fandom&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&tag_id=%E5%83%95%E3%81%AE%E3%83%92%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AD%E3%83%BC%E3%82%A2%E3%82%AB%E3%83%87%E3%83%9F%E3%82%A2+%7C+Boku+no+Hero+Academia+%7C+My+Hero+Academia) (some don't have anything to do with this AU though but were created in the BR server as well so)


End file.
